1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to ion concentration measurement, more particularly in-situ soil solution ion measurement, and still more particularly to the real time in-situ measurement of soil nitrate ion concentrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional soil analysis consists of digging up or coring a soil sample of interest, transporting the sample to a laboratory, and then, finally, reading laboratory results. These methodologies are not conducive to real-time or in-situ measurements.